The Mandalorian Wars
by reshiramz
Summary: Multiple one-shots set during the Mandalorian Wars. Meetra's point of view. Minor AU.


The Madalorian Wars

Prolouge

**Because friends don't waste wine when there's words to sell – Obstacle 2, Interpol**

**Authors note: This is my first story I've actually written, so constructive criticism is always welcome! Please enjoy! **

Her fingers lightly tapped the table we were occupying, I sensed her uneasiness from across the table. ___What is she going to tell me? Did I do something wrong? _These thoughts spun around in my head until she finally spoke.

"I've assigned you for a special mission, Meetra," she said with a light smirk on her lips. I was fuming, and I had good reason to. I lead my troops to the battle of Dxun and we came out battered and bruised. (With only a quarter of my troops remaining) All in all, I was tired of going into battle. I was tired of being a general, but I had to. I couldn't give up. Damn, I hate my sense of pride sometimes.

"Revan, I'm not doing this anymore. I need a break." I sighed softly. I then looked at her face directly. Her blue eyes look deranged and her blonde hair was in a messy bun. She was also smiling. Not a normal smile, but a crazed smile like she had discovered the secrets to life. _If she knew the secrets that life has to offer, she would manipulate those secrets and use them for her own bidding. _I quickly moved around those thoughts. I couldn't afford to lose my concentration. Because like any Jedi, she will read your mind until she got the information she was after. The real question was what kind of information could I offer her? Maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Look, Meetra, we are so close to winning this war! I can lure the Mandalorians into this planet," she pulled a map out of her bag. The map looked well worn out and it had a horribly drawn planet in the middle. "This is Malachor V. This is where we will be battling." She then went on about the battle plans and everything else, but I wasn't paying much attention. Then one word caught my attention. Mass Shadow Generator.

"The Mass Shadow Generator, what is that?" I was very interested in what it was, but tiny voices kept telling me to turn away. In all honesty, it sounded like something a little kid would make up in their imagination. Maybe that's why I was so interested. That child like wonder was something I never got to experience being a Jedi and all. It was all about strict training and how to suppress our emotions. _Every Jedi who decided to go into this war failed on that part. Including me. _

"Oh, the Mass Shadow Generator is the main factor in winning this battle which will finish off this war. It's basically a bomb!" She said with pride. "It was invented under my orders by Bao-Dur, the Zabrak engineer." Revan then talked more about how great the Mass Shadow Generator was. I drowned her out once again, but this time I was more focused with what was going on around me. We were sitting in the private room in the cantina. (A Republic one, of course. Revan didn't want to discuss her plans in a regular one.) Once Revan ceased talking, she got my attention.

"Would you like to meet Bao-Dur?" She asked. Her voice was calmer and didn't sound as crazed as before. Most likely because she finally had a decent plan. "I would love to meet him," I replied. What was the harm? But I want to know why Revan wanted me to meet him.

"Why do you want me to meet him?"

"Were you not listening to me while I was talking?" She fumed. "Meetra, you are the one who is going to give him the orders to use the Mass Shadow Generator!"

I stared at her blankly. I knew I was going on the surface, but I had no idea I was in charge of this super weapon. I really didn't mind it because what's the worst the Mass Shadow generator can do? Yes, it might potentially kill some people, but such a small sacrifice is needed to win this war. _Oh great, now I'm sounding like Revan. _

"Okay, I'll go meet him," I said dryly. I was honestly not prepared for this battle. I would never be. There are so many things that could go wrong, and they probably are. I watched Revan get up out of her seat. She grabbed her bag and started to head out the door. I then grabbed her attention at the last second.

"Revan, when is this battle going to take place?" I asked warily. I really didn't want the answer to that question, but I needed to know.

"Two days from now. If I were you, I would start getting ready." With that, she walked out of the cantina leaving me sitting there wondering what I was going to do. It was scary to think that I would be going into battle again. I've done it countless times, but you never know the outcome of a battle. It can change in a split second, and it's always a matter of life or death. The most truly terrifying thing is that a part of you breaks every time someone dies. Whether it be one of your troops or a close friend, it leaves mental scars that never heal. It breaks you every time you live and someone else doesn't. The most important thing to remember about a battle is that it never truly leaves you.


End file.
